Unstoppable
by SuperSaiyanBeast
Summary: Blinded by power, corrupted with hatred, thirsty for vengeance. No one ever thought these six children could ever turn into ruthless monsters. Alvin and the Chipmunks with superhuman abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**You all are in for a major surprise! Read and find out!(also review please)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

"_No! Stop! Don't go any closer! I said…STOP…!"_

For six children, these words left a scar. Not a physical scar that would be visible, but a psychological scar not even time could mend. These words were also a trigger, a trigger that released power far greater than a nuclear bomb. These words let loose power that never should be out. Power fueled by intense hatred and relentless vengeance.

The city, or what was left of it, was a witness to the power these children possess. The most noticeable aspect of it was not the leveled skyscrapers nor the tattered roads; it was the total lack of citizens. Life was completely absent from the ruins. There is one more thing that should be noted; the place was littered with six sets of initials, each carved by different means. _**C.T.**_ was smoothly etched as if were by a master swordsman. _**I.S. **_shows that the user utilizes metallic claws. _**E.D. **_is more savage looking than the others. It was as if someone beat the initials into the ground. _**D.R. **_resembles the work done by the individual under the name _**C.T.**_ but it has more elegance. _**A.F. **_is done a little bit differently. The initials are made up of purple shuriken. The last initials are _**J.D.**_, roughly hacked into whatever surface unlucky enough to bear the insignia. For those few individuals who still reside in the city hiding, these carvings instill fear. Especially for an unfortunate man who cross the wrong path, now cowering for his life.

"Please, I know I messed up. I messed up big time. But you gotta let me go!" in front of him was one of the children, clothed in a red blazer, bearing an unsheathed katana. "Alvin, please-"

_**Red Fusion!**_

"Who is this Alvin you speak of? I…am Crimson Tide, and you are no more."

* * *

**It's short but wasn't it great? Don't worry more is sure to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Chapter of Unstoppable. I know that the first few chapters are kind of short, but don't worry. They'll be getting longer. I just need to get the intros out there. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone In The World

"You know, Al-I mean, _Crimson Tide_, for a 'skilled' swordsman, the work you did earlier was sloppy at best," the source of this criticism came from none other than the slightly taller but much smarter brother of the red samurai, Simon Seville, now under the title Indigo Shadow.

"Call me by that name again and you'll see firsthand how _thorough_ I can be," he retorted preparing to repeat his earlier actions.

"Is that a challenge, _Alvin_?" In retaliation, the blue one flashed his freshly sharpened titanium claws he dubbed _**Blue Reapers**_.

"Bring it!" Now fully unsheathed, Alvin charged at his positioned brother with zero intent to ease up. Both of them had a look in their eyes that meant one thing: take down the target. Before the metal could collide, both siblings were knocked back by powerful supersonic waves. Looking up, they knew only one other individual could do that.

"Brittany, don't interfere with our fight!"

"Please, you could hardly call that a fight. And besides we wouldn't be in this situation had it not been for you!" Clothed in pink and white priestess robes and the cause of the supersonic blast was Brittany Miller, leaving her mark as the Deadly Rose. Her weapon of choice is her swift naginata, _**Pink Moon**_. She definitely wasn't afraid to use on her allies, especially if it's used to point blame at a certain red hothead. But he simply held his head down, completely speechless. The only movement that came from his body was his rising hand, slowing ascending to the pole of Brittany's weapon. Once he made contact, Alvin tightly gripped the pole and, with one quick motion, reeled his accuser to him, leaving virtually no space in between them. Lifting his head, Brittany one thing she wish she hadn't; hatred and contempt.

"Don't you EVER…remind me of that again…" releasing his grip, Brittany dropped to the ground and Alvin took off. She looked confused at first, but she shook the feeling.

"That always gets to him, Simon. We all feel the same way about what happened. Why do you think he reacts the way he does?"

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you. All of us changed that day, especially Alvin. But for now, we can't worry about his feelings. We have one objective and you know just what that is," Simon explained before following his brother.

"Our objective: Worldwide Apocalypse."

* * *

**WORLDWIDE APOCALYPSE?! WTF CHIPMUNKS?! Stuff is definitely getting real in such a short amount of time. Can you handle it? Let me know. And until next time, Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Here it is. More of the epicness. The intros are just about over and the chapters from now on will be longer and more action-packed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Demon Within

_Don't you worry, guys. I'll protect you no matter what…_

"You said you would protect us…so much for that lie. Now, no one is safe."

After flying around for a few minutes to calm down, Alvin found himself back at his group's base of operations. Like everything else in this city, it wasn't in the best condition. But it served its purpose. Upon his descent, the whole party was there. Alvin's youngest brother, Theodore, was in a rudimentary containment chamber built by Simon training while everyone else was standing around it. Like his brothers, he wore a similar blazer, only green in color. Strapped to his back was his battle mace, _**Green Plague**_, but his true weapon is about to be unleashed.

"Alright, Theodore, whenever you're ready." In the chamber along with him was a practice dummy, or whatever was left of it. Soon, the entire base was filled with the deafening howls coming from the green chipmunk on the other side of the chamber. He hunched down to all fours as his spine became more pronounced. Theodore's claws sharpened and his teeth became fangs. His fur grew longer and shaggier. He has now become a living weapon of destruction. "Feral Transformation complete."

"There's my brother, the Emerald Demon," Alvin always loved to see this side of his brother. Theodore has always been a kind, gentle soul. Someone who wouldn't dream of hurting even an insect. Not anymore. He is now carnage incarnate. Alvin pressed himself against the chamber to witness his brother's power even closer.

"Alvin, I would advise you not to stand this close while Theodore's training is in session," warned the female chipmunk supervising Theodore's training. Like Simon, she was a genius and helps him to keep the facilities running. She was clothed in purple and black ninja attire, which was covered in a white lab coat worn during experiments. Like any good ninja she has an assortment of weapons, but she prefers the use of her lethal shuriken, _**Purple Shards**_.

"Jeanette, two things. First off, it's Crimson Tide. Second, he has perfect control of his power. Even if he were to get loose, he'd never hurt his brother." She simply rolled her eyes at his comment before she noticed Theodore's increasing power levels.

"I _**really**_suggest that you move, Alvin," her voice could not be anymore worried, not just for Alvin's safety, but for what's about to unfold.

"For what?" Jeanette quickly pointed inside the chamber before taking cover and holding on to something, tight.

_**BIOHAZARD! **_

A blinding green light erupted from inside the chamber right before it exploded from the raw power. While the rest of the gang knew what to do, Alvin was blown away with a large portion of the base.

When the smoke finally cleared up, everyone, minus Alvin, went to check on Theodore. Running low on energy, he reverted to his original state, visibly tired. He looked around and saw what he did. Almost everything was completely obliterated by his power. Everyone was speechless at what just went down and it wasn't until Alvin came crashing down from orbit that the silence was broken. Rising up, he put his hand on his brother's shoulder and only utter one word: "Perfect".

* * *

**Do you guys now see what Theodore, the Emerald Demon, is now capable of? Complete destruction. Chapter 4 will be up sooooooon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go. Chapter 4 is up and running. What will you learn about their objective, Worldwide Apocalypse? **

* * *

Chapter 4: Phase 1

_**Welcome to MY nightmare! You've unleashed the demon within! No one escapes! NO ONE!** _

Due to Theodore's…demonstration, the crew is forced to relocate to a new base of operations. When Simon and Jeanette built it, they somehow new their home wasn't going to last very long. In the meantime, they've taken to the air to further discuss their objective.

"Now that everyone has had a chance to train and further hone his or her skills to the limit, we can finally move on with our plan: Operation Global Meltdown. You can thank Alvin for that _really_ subtle name," the blue chipmunk explained while also getting a death glare from his brother. Unfazed, he continued, "We've spent years harnessing and strengthening our abilities and instilled fear in the hearts of the world around us. Our powers grant us fearsome techniques and by studying our bodies over the years, we have even reached the point of immortality."

"Then what are we doing floating around here?! Let's hurry and lay waste to this rock!" Alvin immediately shot, also with an unsheathed sword.

"Alvin…Crimson Tide put your sword away. Immortality does not mean invulnerability. Just because we can't die does not mean we can't feel pain. Tell me, for how long have we been living like this?"

"Five years…"

"Right, and don't you think within those five years that the world's technology has advanced far enough to defeat us? We definitely have gotten stronger, but so have they. Though they can't kill us, if the world has strong enough firepower, we might as well be dead." Simon's explanation made its way to Alvin's brain…and his heart.

"So what do you want me to do…? Should I just give up? You want me to surrender to those pathetic fools who did this to _me_?! **_To us?!_**"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm saying is that if we go through this carefully and by using our heads, we'll accomplish our objective. Do you understand now?" He simply nodded after a short pause.

"Wow, Simon, you really have perfected the art of cooling his hot head. I applaud you," Brittany complimented. Alvin ignored that and turned away.

"Now let's get down to business. First off, I have both good news and bad news," Simon reached into his blazer and showed a crushed piece of machinery. "The bad news is that the United Nations has dispersed millions of nanobots capable of recording our every action. Also, they have been relaying information on us to the militaries of the world's superpowers."

"What could possibly be the good news, Einstein?" Alvin broke his silence.

"Allow me to answer that," Jeanette interjected. "While it is true that these nanobots can record our movements, they have one major flaw that will out to our advantage. They don't record sound. They may know all of our abilities, but without the ability to record what we say, they have no way of knowing our strategies."

"That _is_ good news. Good news indeed. So Indigo Shadow, what's the plan of attack?"

"I've divided Operation Global Meltdown into three phases: alpha, beta, and omega. For phase alpha, we require the unique talents of Alvin a.k.a. Crimson Tide and Brittany a.k.a. Deadly Rose. With your combined abilities, you should be able to take out the multiple satellites orbiting the planet."

"Um, Simon, while I'm very willing to use my talents to bring about complete and utter chaos, why do we need to waste a bunch of satellites?" Brittany chimed in.

"Those satellites are responsible for the majority of the electrical power we receive here on Earth. Of course most major facilities have backup power, but the rest of us can take the out. By taking out the major source, you will bring about _complete and utter chaos_. Once phase alpha has been accomplished, phases beta and omega will inevitably bring about the end of the world these people once knew."

* * *

**Operation Global Meltdown is now underway and they mean business! BIG BUSINESS!**


End file.
